The Two who were betrayed
by AWESOMEGINGERS1
Summary: when ash is betrayed by his friends he and Serena, Bonnie and Max will leave to get stronger. But six years later a tournament is called will they return?


The two who were betrayed

 _ **Ok, this will be the first ever thing that I have posted on the site so hopefully this all goes smoothly. This story (as you can tell by the title) is an ash is betrayed story. I know what you are all probably thinking "oh no this is sooooo overdone. Blah blah blah" well I'm hoping to change this opinion and try to make this as thrilling as possible I have read lots of other stories on this topic and I was going to give a few thank yous and praises for your work that inspired me to do it as well.**_

 _ **Nexxus- the betrayed ones return! This story was amazing and a very thought out piece of writing one of the first things I ever read.**_

 _ **Itssupereffective- The betrayed champion! A very good twist on the whole Ash is betrayed story such a good read.**_

 _ **Ash-21, 15**_

 _ **Serena-20, 14**_

 _ **Misty-22, 16**_

 _ **Brock-26, 20**_

 _ **Max-15, 9**_

 _ **May-19, 13**_

 _ **Dawn-18, 12**_

 _ **Paul-20, 14**_

 _ **Iris-19, 13**_

 _ **Cilan- 25, 19**_

 _ **Trip-19, 13**_

 _ **Drew-20, 14**_

 _ **Delia-43, 37**_

 _ **Oak-68, 62**_

 _ **Bonnie-15, 9**_

 _ **Clemont-24, 18**_

 _ **(These ages are after the betrayal, the ages after are before.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Pokemon**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"AND THE NEW KALOS CHAMPION… ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN" Ash couldn't believe it after 5 years of not winning a single league he won the hardest ever league to date, he sunk to his knees all of his Pokémon burst out of their pokeballs and made a huge group hug surrounding Ash and his Pikachu. He looked up, all of his Pokémon and he had finally conquered one of his biggest dreams competing and winning a league.

Finally the stage was set and Ash came up to collect his prize, Calum stood just below him in 2nd place, Ash smirked at him. _"That jerk never should had come close to the finals. He will probably try and stalk Serena again…Serena? Why does my heart always miss a beat whenever I think about her, am I in love with her?" Ash thought for a few moments, remembering all the times they had together. "Yes I'm in love with Serena, I need to tell her after this ceremony is over."_ Then Charles Goodshow walked up to him, "A mighty show you just put on their Ash you and your pokemon should be proud!"

"Thank you" Ash said

(Time skip 2 hours later)

Serena knocked at Ash's door, he opened and looked at Serena "Oh, hi Serena you want to come in?" Ash asked, Serena just nodded her head. They both walked into ash's room. "So… Serna what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… I was thinking about this boy that I've been liking for a while, and I was wondering if you could give me advice on how to talk to this guy?" she said

"Why don't you try it on me then we can work it on from there." Suggested Ash

"Ok."

She walks forward seductively shaking her hips as they swung around this made Ash start to drool and made worse by her big round bust. Serena, noticing what Ash is doing then leans in and whispers seductively into Ash's ear "I love you Ash Ketchum, I will never let you go." Ash, quicker than an Extreme Speed pulls Serena in and they kiss passionately. Trying to see if Ash will go any further she enters his mouth with her tongue, Ash seeing this, does the same thing to her mouth. They kiss for a long time before they both break the kiss for air Ash is stunned by Serena's sudden change in personality gone was the shy girl that Ash once knew, now stood a sexy proud girl that Ash could call his girlfriend.

Ash then looked at this stunning girl and said to her "Serena would you make this day, the best day of my life and become my girlfriend?"

"OMG! YES! YES I WILL ASH!" they went into a tight hug, Ash looked down at his new girlfriend.

Ash couldn't believe it not only had he won the Pokémon league but he also had become a couple with the girl of his dreams.

"So what do you say, you, me, Clemont and Bonnie, tomorrow all head back to Pallet Town my mum always has a party for me after I come back from the league." Ash said, he looked outside, the sun had set and it was now dark outside, then hearing a faint purring sound he looks down and sees that Serena has fallen asleep, just sighing Ash picks her up and carries her to his bed, after carefully placing her on the bed he to then just laid down and just fell asleep instantly.

(Time skip the next day)

After all of them packed, they walked down to the docks and jumped on to the next ferry to Kanto, after what felt like hours they finally Vermillion city was in view. " _Finally Vermillion city we are nearly home"_ Thought Ash.

 **Done. Chapter one is complete! What do you think all reviews I will accept even if they are flames, I don't really care**

 **This is AWESOMEGINGERS1 signing off**


End file.
